Always With You :
by Kylee-Cat
Summary: Grabbing hold of his shirt tail, Mikan gathered all her courage before saying "I've been in love many times...always with you." ...ONE-SHOT!


**Here is my very first ONESHOT! So please be patient with me! Let me know what you think please! **

**Disclaimer I do not own GA or the Characters but I do get to decide what happens here. :) **

_Summary:_

"_I've been in love many times…always with you."_

**MIKAN POV**

The usual group was gathered in my new special star room for a sleepover. It was a Saturday night and they were all bored from the steady pour of rain that had been falling since mid afternoon today.

Anna and Nonoko were seated on the bean-bags looking over a Cosmo magazine while Sumire explained to them all the newest trends that would look good on them. Koko and Kitsy were playing Mario-kart while Yuu sat off to the side instructing each one on how to gain victory. Hotaru was updating her new baka cannon at my desk and Ruka sat in a chair opposite of her petting his small rabbit.

Natsume sat up against my headboard on my bed reading a manga, while I layed on my stomach beside him drawing in my sketch pad. I couldn't help but steal secret glances of him as I drew his 'relaxed' facial expression. It was a face hard to come by during the day when we were surrounded by constant observers. He'd never know, but his face was the one that seemed to be drawn on every page of my sketch pad lately. My favorite photo was of his eyes dancing with mischief and amusement, a tiny grin playing on his lips after another one of our pointless arguments. I couldn't help but to have fallen in love with the boy I had been calling my best friend since we first met at the age of 10.

That was 6 years ago, he still peeked at my panties and I still couldn't help but to yell and puff my cheeks out at him every time he did it. Finally noticing how soft and velvety black his hair looked, how his ruby colored eyes seemed to betray his every emotion, that he was someone who seemed to leave me breathless every time he got to close. I admitted that I had fallen for my once-upon-a-time enemy. His arms and chest had toned well over the years as he grew taller, his but-…

"I'm so bored lets do something fun guys!" I said as I pushed my long auburn hair over my shoulders. I needed to do something to get Natsume off my mind before I jumped the poor boy. He was to good looking for his own good.

I heard Koko stifle a laugh and I threw a pencil at him to shut him up. Natsume raised a brow at me questioningly as my cheeks blushed red, Hotaru just smirked in a knowing way.

"Why don't we play a game of truth and dare then?" said Hotaru with an evil glint flashing in her amethyst eyes.

After everyone formed a circle in the floor Hotaru set a small box in the middle. Connecting wires to our hands she began to explain what the weird device was. "This is a lie detector. If you lie, you're going to receive an electrical shock."

"HOTARU! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Shut up Baka. Its to make sure that everyone is honest."

Spinning a glass coke bottle in the middle of the floor Hotaru took her turn first.

Poor Koko.

"Alright Koko truth or dare?" asked Hotaru with a bored tone.

"Truth." gulped Koko.

"Whose mind do you read the most? And what is on that persons mind the most?"

Koko started sweating nervously, oh how he hoped he lived after this.

Taking a deep breath Koko looked down at his feet while answering, "Natsume's mind and he thinks of Mikan most."

The room started heating up. I gasped.

"E-Eh? Me? What is he thinking about me! Are you having perverted thoughts Natsume?" I shouted as I tried to put space between him and I.

"Polka sit the hell down! Who would have perverted thoughts about you anyways little girl."

Ouch. That hurt. Oh well, at least he's thinking about me. Haha!

Koko took the bottle and spun it, Ruka's face twitched as the bottle stopped pointing at him.

Koko grinned mischievously. Time to play match maker!

"Truth or dare Ruka-pyon" said Koko in a taunting voice.

"D-Dare!" stuttered Ruka looking like he regretted his answer.

"I dare you to confess to 'her' right here, right now." Koko's grin turned evil.

Standing up Ruka made his way to stand in front of my best friend Hotaru.

HOTARU? Ruka loves Hotaru?

Aww. I couldn't help but give a small giggle at the dark red Ruka's face had turned, Natsume was smirking as he watched his best friend finally man up to confess. Hotaru glanced up with her stoic expression, but being her best friend, I didn't miss the amused and shocked expression in her eyes.

"H-Hotaru. I have something t-to tell y-y-you."

"Spit it out already bunny boy. The game still is taking place."

"I, I l-love, I LOVE YOU!" he shouted closing his eyes waiting for rejection.

Instead he felt surprise when she kissed his cheek and said, "I love you too baka."

Smiling like a doofus, Ruka took a seat beside his new girlfriend.

Spinning the bottle he grinned as it landed on his new girlfriend.

"Truth." she said before he could even ask her.

"If you could pick any guy to date your best friend who would it be?"

Hmm…that was not what I expected.

Hey! Wait! Their talking about me!

"Hmm…I don't know. Probably Hyuuga, someone needs to take care of the baka."

"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I can't believe you'd hand me over to this panty peeker Hotaru!" I whined after recovering from my shock.

Natsume just smirked with a look of amusement on his face.

Rolling my eyes I turned my attention back to Hotaru as she spun her bottle."

Me…

Well damn.

"Mikan, truth or dare" she asked me smirking triumphantly.

"Truth" I answered meeting her eye.

"How many times have you been in love?"

Hmm…another interesting question!

Smiling, my answer came out confident, "Many."

Ruka and Yuu's mouth dropped open in surprise while Anna and Noko started giggling. Sumire started asking who all they were, what did they look like. Hotaru gave me a confused smile.

SLAM!

Looking around to see who had made the noise I noticed Natsume had left.

Shit. Looks like I have some explaining to do.

Before I could even think my feet were already moving. I grabbed my plain black hoodie to throw on over my red pajama shorts as I ran out the door.

Running to the one place I knew he'd be, I slowed my walk as I saw his figure standing near our sakura tree.

"Ne, Natsume Why'd you-?"

"Who are they Mikan?" he growled as he turned to face me. His eyes were flashing dangerously, his hands clenched into fist at his sides.

Returning from the surprise I faced when he spoke my name, I found my voice and pushed it out of my throat.

"N-Natsume what are you talking about?" I asked taking a small step back.

"Damn it! Don't play dumb with me Mikan!" Again with the name! "How many times have you honestly been in love?"

I couldn't believe my ears, was Natsume jealous?

And with that I lost it.

I slumped against the tree trunk laughing hysterically.

"Whats so funny Polka dots?" he asked sounding confused with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Natsume are you jealous?" I asked after my giggles subsided.

"Whatever. If you're not answering the question then I'm outta here."

As he turned to walk away, I stepped towards him grabbing the tail of his shirt in the back.

Softly I cleared my throat as I placed my gaze on the ground to hide from his questioning glance.

Gathering all my courage I spoke out in a surprisingly clear voice, "I've been in love many times…always with you."

He turned to face me, placing a finger under my chin he tilted my face up to look at him.

His eyes were soft with adoration and he smiled the most breath taking smile.

"I love you too Polka, I have since we were Eleven. What took you so long, are you really that slow?" he said with laughter in his voice.

"Stupid Natsume, I finally tell you that I'm in love with you and you go and ruin-"

I never got to finish it before he crashed his lips to mine. Those beautiful soft lips that always taunted me with an alluring smirk were now mine to kiss as I pleased. Closing my eyes I let myself melt into the kiss and finally be with the man I loved.

Not Far Off…

"Hotaru would you put down that camera and let them have their moment please." said Ruka as he tried to pull his girlfriend away from the bush.

"Nogi let go, these two idiots have made us all wait long enough and now I'm going to get my moneys worth." she said videotaping the romantic scene between her best friend and that sly fox Hyuuga. He better take care of her or he'll feel the wrath my pervert gun. Invented just for him! 'evil grin'.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! Sorry if its not that good. I'm trying to improve. :) **


End file.
